


See me After Class

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, audio porn, erotic audio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Bucky is a substitute teacher and the reader is distracted listening to something else that isn’t the class. Once professor Barnes catches her, he makes her stay after class.A.N: I know it says that it's not finished, but this fic is more of a small collection of interconnected one-shots, so I can add more to it periodically.
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Classes with old professor Richards were boring. The old man could make the most interesting subject pale and fizzle whenever he explained it, and so you much preferred to study them at home. You just came to classes as a formality, because you spent them listening to podcasts and working on some other assignments.

Today, however, you decided to try something new. Something that would make other students blush, but you were more than used to it, from reading erotica books and fanfictions while in the presence of family. Today you were going to listen to some audio porn while you were finishing an essay. What could you say, you liked risking it.

You didn't even wait for class to start, once you were seated you took out your laptop and plugged in your headphones, login into your account on the website, and picked something to listen to. You were so far in the back no one else stated next to you, so you didn't have to worry about anyone looking over to what you were doing.

You picked something pleasant to listen to, more story-based than simply to make someone reach their climax, and get lost in the deep voice of the male.

It must have been about fifteen minutes later, that you noticed something was wrong. You were so engrossed on the audio, you didn't even notice the teacher come in, and after calling your name to no avail he had walked to your seat and behind you. Once you did notice though your face blanched, heart dropping to your stomach.

This wasn't professor Richards. This man in front of you was… wow. He had the most bluer eyes you had ever see, so blue you almost got lost just looking at them, he had a well-trimed beard and a suit jacket over a pressed white shirt. He was in his mid-thirties and was looking pointedly at your computer screen, seeing the side webpage displaying your extracurricular activities.

"Miss (Y/N), although professor Richards may allow you to… not pay attention, while I'm substituting for him, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to class. And while I don't want to lose more class time with it, do stay to talk to me once the class is over." he gives you a stern look, cheeks slightly pink, that lasts only a few seconds and descends the stairs of the auditorium back to the podium up front, where you quickly take a look at the black ord and to the name scribbled in there. James Barnes.

You take off your headphones, cheeks burning from being called out and caught in your activities. You try to pay attention to class, you really do, but you swear every time you look at professor Barnes you catch him looking at you before either he or you look away. But on the plus side, when you aren't looking at him you can actually focus on the class, and find it to be so much better and enthralling that those of professor Richards. So you take notes of all the subjects being studied so that you can study them better once you get home.

There was something strange about professor Barnes though. You couldn't pinpoint it, but he seemed rather familiar. But you would certainly remember him if you had ever had a class with him, he is mesmerizing. Class passes faster than you would have liked, and you pack as slowly as you can so that once you go down the stairs most students are out of the auditorium by then.

You stand in front of his desk, waiting patiently while he finished erasing the blackboard. He doesn't turns to you right away, a shaky breath leaving him before he finally looks your way.

"Who did you found it?" he questions. A confused look settles on your face the more his question hangs in the air.

"Found... what?"

"Those audios, if word spreads I can lose my job here at the university and..."

"Wait those were yours?!" you ask, wide-eyed and looking at him like he had grown a new head.

"You... didn't know did you. I just gave it away." he was starting to look extremely restless after having told you the truth without having to.

"No wonder you seemed familiar to me. It's the same voice now that I know where to look at." you say, voice barely audible. "And don't worry, I won't be telling anyone our substitute teacher records such... delightful audios. With one condition." he looks at you sternly, not liking the prospect of being blackmailed by one of his students.

"And what would that be?"

"You let me help you with them." a small smirk crosses his face before he extends his arm in your direction.

"Deal." you smile up at him while shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks after your first class with professor Barnes, professor Richards returns, and so classes go back to being the dullest they could. But that doesn't mean you didn't get to see James, as he had insisted you called him outside of class, any longer.

You two started to work together on his side projects, you helped him with editing the audios he would send you and you also kept track of the website for him, answering comments and logging in requests fans sent him for future works.

Some requests even came with some money, plus the tips they would receive once the audio was up. So it was a way for you to earn a little extra on the side.

James was sitting on his couch, his laptop perched on his knees while he was busy writing the script for the new recording when you received a new request on his account.

"Oh wow…" you exhale, surprised with the request and with the payment attached to it. James looks up at you, silently questioning you what happened. "You just received a request with an upfront payment. A big one." he rests the laptop on the small coffee table in front of him and scoots over to where you were seated.

"What's the request?"

"It's a … it's a school fantasy, where the teacher fucks the student." he frowns a bit at that.

"I do solo works, it's written on the request page so that they don't request pairs. How much did they pay upfront?"

"A grand." you can see the disbelief in his face when he suddenly reaches for his phone to open up his bank account, just to see the last transaction, a thousand dollars, right there in black and white. "Are you going to do it?"

"I… it's a lot of money, and I guess I can try it out. But, I would need to find someone willing to record the student role with me." you start thinking of possible candidates that might be interested in recording the audio and could be paid off to keep it a secret when he turns his body fully to look at you. "Would you be interested?"

"What?"

"Well, you help me a lot already, and honestly, the fewer people that know the better. So, would you be interested in helping out with the recording?" you consider your options, it's not like you aren't interested, but you are a bit embarrassed, to say the least.

"I don't think I'm the best option, my voice is awful compared to yours, and it would ruin the recording and…" you stop talking when he grabs your hands in his, and skeeze gently.

"You don't have to worry about any of that. You have a beautiful voice, and I'm sure you have even more beautiful moans. Don't worry about it, ok? I'll help you out."

And that's where you find yourself two days later, in his home office, where he kept his recording equipment, awkwardly shifting your feet in place waiting while he set up everything.

"So, have you ever done anything like this?" he asks, to fill the air with chatter instead of the silence previously hanging.

"No, not really. I've helped some friends recording some remake movie scenes for school projects, but never a … never erotic audio."

"Ok, so, here's how we'll do this." he picks up a small stack of papers and separates them on the table, in front of the two chairs he had brought fro the two of you. "We'll read the script and record it a couple of times, as much as we need until you're comfortable with it, and it just flows more naturally."

He motions for you to sit down, while he closes the door, and turns on his equipment. You read over the script, trying to get a feel for emotions and possible ways to mold your voice to better suit the mood needed.

After a few tries, with the both of you acting out the script, and changing a few things around to get a more fluid dialog, you are finally ready to start recording it. Somehow, once he presses the record button the whole room gets heavier than before, almost like from this point forward you aren't acting, but actually doing all the stuff on the script in real life. This makes you blush, but you try to keep it down so you can focus o reading the script.

"Ready?" you nod and watch him signal with his fingers the countdown. 3……2….1.

"Get in my office and bend over my desk!" his voice sounds rough and needy, but his facial expression is that of calm elation.

"But professor!" you stutter out, playing the role of an innocent student. "What if we get caught?" you try not to look at him, to see the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down whenever he swallows to keep his voice deep without scratching up. Or the way his hair falls softly over his eye, no matter how many times he pushes it back. Or the way his soft pink lips look so delectable with his stubble around them.

Time flies so fast that once you finish you are positive you had skipped over half the script. But a look at the time tells you that in fact, you have around an hour's worth of recordings to get around to edit once you have the time.

His hand on your harm makes you jump a bit, retrieving you from your thoughts and looking at him. "You did great, darling. That was amazing for your first time, I might even consider start doing more audios with the two of us." your blush returns once again and you have to look away from his eyes before you melt in front of him.

"I actually enjoyed it very much. It was liberating seeing this side of sexuality. Seeing that it can be liberating without having to be demanding and strict with how we get things done to sound exactly like we want them to sound."

"Not everything needs to be just one way or the other, and recording audio porn can be quite the fun little project for someone exploring their sexuality in a more open way."

You nod and get up form the chair, walking over to your computer to transfer the recordings to your 'to edit' folder so you can work on it later tonight. When you turn around to ask him a question though, all your air leaves your lungs and your eyes go wide.

He was right there, boxing your body against the table almost no space left whatsoever between the two of you. His hand hovers near your feverish cheek, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers, his eyes going between your own eyes, and then back to your lips.

"You know, we could also just get together one of this day to explore more of our sexuality without a script and a mic standing between us." his face angles towards yours and his lips touch your in a barely-there motion, giving you enough time and space to pull away in you wanted. Not that you wanted to. "I would take you out on a date first though." he cups your cheek then, stroking it, and kisses you once more.

"I... I would like that very much." you whisper, chacing his lips once he starts to pull away. You can feel his smile in the kiss, and once you get your body to function again you card your fingers through his soft locks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Porfessor Barnes has changed, and new obstacles come your way.

A new school year has just started, and you were already down. These last couple of months of dating Bucky had been a dream, but now that school started you had to pretend that nothing was happening between the two of you, lest you be expelled and he is fired.

But, by chance or sheer luck, he had been assigned to be your literature teacher. So you had something to look up to in the mornings. You and Dot walked into the auditorium and took a seat near the front, taking out your computer and getting ready for class when you felt a nudge in your ribs.

"That's our new professor? He looks like a porn star in disguise." you looked down at the front of the class to see Bucky setting up his case on the desk and undoing the buttons of his suit jacket. He did look hot, you had to give her that, that suit did little to hide the muscles you knew so well.

"Good morning class!" his voice was like velvet, smooth and smoky all at once, you clenched your legs together, trying not to think about yesterday morning when you woke up on his bed and he ate you out like a starved man despite having had hot smoldering sex with him the previous night.

"Holy shit his voice." she whispered yield. Her eyes were the size of saucers with how big they were ogling Bucky. "He can bend me over his knee any time and call me his bad girl." that did you in and you let out a tiny squeaked laugh, making Bucky look at the two of you and glare for a few seconds before he started with class.

Dot keeps bickering and raving on about how she wants professor Barnes to just fuck her when a very much annoyed professor turns in her direction.

"Miss Dolores, despite enjoying your enthusiasm in this class, if it has nothing to do with the subject at hand I would very much prefer if you would keep your comments to a minimum. I have a very sensitive earing."

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." she whispers with her cheeks beet red, before settling with a pout and going back to taking notes of the class, barely making any other sound.

'More like in the wrong bed.' you think to yourself. Despite being a mutual decision of not staying at each other's place during school time, you hated it. But seeing your friend drooling all over her desk over your boyfriend wasn't as hard as you thought it would be. Keeping an open mind about things helped.

After class she goes down to his desk, breasts pushed out more than they had been before, and a sweet smile on her face ready to talk to professor Barnes.

"Professor, I was hoping I could help you by being your TA." she's interrupted when Bucky looks up from his stack of papers, noticing you behind her.

"Oh, no need, I already have a TA, but thanks for the offer."

"Oh… who?" she seams extremely disappointed for not being getting extra work and time with him.

"(Y/N)." he says with a proud look on his face. "In fact, (Y/N), I need to stay a few more minutes so we can discuss your TA position better." the look Dot gives you is enough to make you feel bad for just a second, but you brush it off.

"Of course professor Barnes. I have a free period next so I can stay for a few more minutes." you then turn to your friend, "You can go right ahead, I'll meet up with you after lunch." she looks at you with what you can describe as mild betrail, but she still nods and bids the two of you farewell before moving on to her next class. "So… I'm your TA now, am I?"

"I'm sorry." at least Bucky has the decency to look apologetic, even if it only lasts a few seconds until he's beaming once more. "I just thought that in this way we could spend more time together."

"Despite me loving the idea of spending more time with you, when do you expect me to have time between classes and editing your audios?" you whisper the last part, not wanting anyone to ear it.

"Oh… you're right, but I'll try and not give you that much work, I promise, I just want my girl to spend more time with me." you look at his pleading eyes and give in. Spending time with him did sound amazing.

"Fine, I'll help you out, but I do expect you at least to provide the coffee." you tease.

"Coffee and dinner. Tonight?"

"Tonight sounds perfect. I'll leave you to your next class then, see you later." you blow him a kiss and leave the classroom going to the library and getting some studying done before going to meet up with Dot for lunch.

\--- --- --- --- ---

"So, I have been meaning to ask." Bucky pauses to pop the wine cork off with a loud pop, and pours some into the glasses in front of him. " Dolores seemed pretty adamant on telling her mind about wanting me to bend her over my knee." your only response was a snort and a muffled laugh.

"Yeah, her and the rest of the female population of all your classes. You are quite the celebrity amongst us hormonal females, did you knew that Profesor Barnes?" your tone is a mix between sultry seduction and flat out teasing making Bucky look at you long before he could even answer.

"And that… doesn't bother you?"

"Baby, I don't think it does. I'm not the overly jealous girlfriend. Heck, I even supported you and encouraged you to keep doing your erotic audio when we first started dating." you get up from your place at the table and walk over to where he's standing near the kitchen counter, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "Yes it does bothers me a tiny bit when I can't just tell them your mine, but in a way, I like to know that despite all their pinning over you, I'm the one you come home to."

"Well, when we do get to come home together." he chirps before wrapping his hands around your waist and kissing you all over making you laugh when his stubble tickles your neck.

"Let's eat, I'm starving and I still want dessert." you throw him a wink before returning to your seat and taking a swing of your wine glass.


	4. Chapter 4

The best part about Halloween season in university? All the parties being planed by the students. They were an annual occurrence, and the talk of the school for weeks before, making the corridors buzz with excitement for them. Some of your classmates were gonna dress up with matching costumes, but you?

You had something else planned. Bucky had agreed to go with you to one of the parties, since he put in for a transfer to another university the two of you could be a bit more open with your relationship, but now you couldn't really gawk up at him during classes anymore. Oh well. It was a small price to pay.

He had also agreed to let you choose your costumes. So you had decided to try and get creative with your costume, and maybe even try something new in the bedroom with him. You had chosen the costumes already, you only needed to hide them for a bit more from Bucky so that you could watch the surprise on his face when you showed him.

The week dragged on, and once the weekend came you were so excited to spend the next week with Bucky you barely managed to keep yourself from jumping up on him when he showed up at your apartment door.

"Wow there." Bucky leans down and gives you a long kiss, before looking longingly at you, "I know you are excited babe, but no need to jump me here in the hallway," he chuckles at you, leading you back inside, "we can wait for when we're inside." he waggles his eyebrows suggestively making you laugh and gently slap his arm.

"I've been two weeks without you, I don't want to wait." you two walk further into the apartment, him taking off his leather jacket and laying it on the back of the couch. You start kissing him, interlocking your fingers in his hair and pulling him to you gently. "I have something for you. It's a surprise." you say between kisses.

He hums and grabs onto your hips, walking you into a walk and moving his lips across your jaw up to your ear. "I do like surprises." he whispers lowly, making a shiver run down your spine. He sucks gently on your neck and gives a little bite before gently licking the spot to soothe the little pain. "So, what did you have planed?"

"I bought us matching costumes, and thought that maybe we could…. do some roleplay with them?" this intrigued Bucky.

"Roleplay? I think I like that idea. So… what costumes did you get us?" you felt giddiness course your veins at his question, so you moved from the wall, and pulled him with you to the bedroom. you walk up to the wardrobe and pull out two big costume bags to put them in the bed for Bucky to see.

"Go on, you can look." you say, a big smile adorning your lips while you waited expectantly for his response. He opened the bags and stopped, looking at the contents for the longest of times. There was a small smirk on his face when he took out the pair of fluffy ears and tail to inspect them better. He noticed the but plug in the tail and looked at you to see you biting your lips.

"Those are for me… and the rest is for you." Bucky put the items on the plush bed covers and looks inside the bags once more, he can see a red shirt, leather pants, and a dark red cape with a hood.

"Oh, I get it. So you're gonna be my big bad wolfy now, are you?"

"And you will be my little red riding hood." you nodded at him, getting closer to him until you stood right in front of him, between the bed.

"But here's the catch. We need to stay in the costumes all night at the party, and we can't do anything before we return home." with this is smile dropped and he forced a pout.

"Ah, babe, but watching you with that tail all night and not being able to touch will be torture to me." You lean ever closer to his body, mischieve in your eyes. You can feel him harden against your body, and so you rub harder against him, making his breath came out in hot pants. You suddenly step away, wanting and disappointment crossing Bucky's face, before he straightens himself up and concedes to your terms.

"Very well, no touching while at the party… but that doesn't mean I can't tease you." you think over his words before answering.

"Deal."

Dressing with Bucky constantly trying to tease and to grope you wasn't easy, he also made you not go to the party twice so you could stay home and fuck like mad rabbits. But you managed to take his insatiable hunger for your body and here you two were at one of the parties that were being thrown by the students.

His red shirt hugged his body in all the right places and the leather pants did little do hide his bulge, which seemed to refuse to leave every time he looked your way. The cape with the hood was a bit on the smaller side, only reaching his knees, but it was enough to know what he was dressed up as.

You had fishnets on with booty shorts, the but plug tail sticking out until your mid-thigh, swishing around every time you moved, its soft fur caressing your skin and making shivers run up your spine. You had also a leather corset, and some high heels on, making you almost as tall as Bucky himself.

His hands go to tour lower back, gently guiding you up the stairs of the frat house, before letting you walk through the door first. The entrance hall is filled with dancing monsters and fairies, everyone holding a cup of some alcohol or another. Everyone's costumes were on point and even the simpler ones had something special that put them apart from the others.

The loud music was making the entire floor boom, and the rumbly bass making your bones shake. You danced a bit around, rubbing up against bucky whenever the other people got too close to you and squeezed you to him. You could hear him hissing softly when your tail pressed up against his bulge, making you smile in triumph. You were so going to make tonight hard on him. Literally.

You did have a lot of compliments on your wolf costume, although you could see the other girl's eyes lingering more on Bucky than they should. That actually made you feel hotter, because you knew you were the one taking him home.

"I see Nat, by the bar, I'm gonna go say hi." you yell over the music, while he nodded at you and walked over to the food table.

"Hi, Nat!"

"(Y/N)!" she throws herself at you, hugging you tightly, making you stumble a bit on your heels and hug her back just as tightly. "You look hot, girl!"

"And you look devilish!", she stared at her. She, in her red lingerie and pair of black wings, was the sexiest rendition of a demon, anyone's probably seen that night.

"Wheres Wanda?"

She smiles and waggles her eyebrows, nodding to the dance floor behind you. "She's busy drooling over Vi." you looked at the place she had pointed to see Wanda and Vision dancing super close together, not even acknowledging anyone around them. "So… What about you? I see you're dressed has a cat?"

"Wolf."

"Or that… did you bought matching costumes for your date?"

"Yes. He's my little red riding hood."

"Wow, I thought it was the other way around?"

"I thought to give it a twist." you grinned, calling the attention of the bartender to make you and Nat some shots. "Besides, he looks hot in those leather pants." you nod at Bucky only to see him swarmed with college girls, wearing even less than Natasha if that was even possible.

"Seems like they are trying to steal your little red. Wanna go wolf them down?" you think for a few seconds and decide that you would. you asked the bartender for some more drinks so you could bring one to Bucky, and walk throw the crowd to them.

"Here you have it, sweetie, your drink." you say seductively, catching Bucky's eye, and the other girls. He took the cup and pulled you to him, ignoring the girl that was cuddling up to his side altogether and pushing her aside.

"And hello back, babe, I missed you when you were gone." he took a sip from the cut, and with his arm still around your waist, moved over to where Nat was laughing her ass off over the girls disappointed and angry faces for having been ignored. "You know I only have eyes for you, right?"

"Oh I do my little red, but you seemed like you needed saving from those harpies, and who best than your own bad wolf?" your voice was but a whisper on his ear, leaving then a trail of nips and kissed down his neck making him shudder.

He didn't take much longer than that. He said goodbye to your friends and grabbed you over his shoulder, taking you home soon after and making you howl his name all night long.


End file.
